Waiting for Love
by WriterGalB
Summary: The Argo 2 is on it's way to Camp Jupiter, when Annabeth realizes, after 8 months, she doesn't have a clue what she'll say to Percy. Percy's waiting at Camp Jupiter for Annabeth to come when he realizes, for once in his life, he needs the wait. Annabeth and Percy have missed each other, but when it comes down to their reunion , they're both clueless.Previously the Back-Up Plan.
1. Percy & Annabeth

**Hey Fandom! The is my first fanfic, so it's not the best, but reviews help! This is currently a one-shot, but I might turn it into a Mark of Athena fic if I get an idea for one. So without further ado, The Back-Up Plan!(I know, crappy title but if anyone has better idea, you cam PM me) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. **

Annabeth paced around the room, going over plans in her head. She reviewed the plan, and the back-up plan, and the back-up plan for the back-up plan. She made sure she knew what they were going to say to the Romans. She checked to see if the white flag was flying, and made sure no one had given Leo coffee (Someone had). While Jason took care of Leo (Who was scurrying around the deck like a squirrel on steroids), Annabeth drilled Piper on her speech. Annabeth had Piper recite," Lower your weapons, we just want to talk" about a million times before Jason butted in and reported they were approaching the Berkley campus. Then Annabeth remembered the one thing she hadn't permanently burned into her detail-oriented mind. What was going to say to Percy?

Percy had never been a fan of waiting. At Camp Half-Blood, he had waited 4 years for the Great Prophecy. Juno (Or Hera... It's all so confusing!) had had him wait for 8 months to see Annabeth. Then he had to wait even longer while he went on a life-threatening quest. Now he had to wait what felt like hours, even though it was really only minutes, to see the person he had to wait 8 months to see again in the first place. All in all, if waiting had taught Percy anything, it was to avoid it. But right now, Percy was enjoying waiting (And hating himself for it). Why? Because the person he had waited 8 months for was on that ship, and when it came to what he was going to say to Annabeth, his mind was as blank as it had been when he arrived a Camp Jupiter.

Annabeth cursed herself for being such an idiot. Percy, the #1reason for even _trying _to get to the Romans (Possibly behind, you know, uniting armies against Gaia, flying to Greece, and saving the world from endless darkness), had completely slipped her mind. There was no back-up plan for if Percy didn't remember her. No extra speech in case she forgot what she was going to say to him. They were approaching the roman camp; Jason called it Camp Jupiter; approximately 5 minutes from then, and Annabeth hadn't given her boyfriend a second since she got on the ship. It wasn't like Annabeth hadn't thought about seeing Percy again. Actually, she, know that she thought off it, she _really_ hadn't thought of her boyfriend at all. That didn't make her a bad girlfriend, _did_ it?

Percy hadn't forgotten Annabeth, she had just _briefly_ slipped his mind. Hadn't he _just_ told Hazel and Frank about meeting his "other family"? But now that he really had the time to think about it, Percy had no idea what Annabeth was going to do to him, and he was scared. Judging from past experiences, Annabeth would _not _run into his arms in slow motion. The _most_ likely thing she would do? She would slap him. The _second_ most likely thing she would do? She would kiss him. Percy silently conferred with himself. He decided he liked #2 better.1) Because he had personally felt one of Annabeth's slaps, and it hurt more then hydra poison. And 2) Because Percy _really, really _wanted to kiss Annabeth.

Annabeth, for the first time in her life, felt stupid. And she did _not_ like the feeling. So she made a plan. In her world, _everything_ could be solved with a plan. It wasn't her _best_ work but, hey, she had had; 3 minutes and 23 seconds and counting, and nobody was around to give her a hard time about it. It went like this: The target (That was Percy) would be standing on the ground. Judging by what Jason said, the wouldn't be able to land where they were currently landing, so they had to think of something for that. Then, she'd jump of the walk up to Percy say, something clever, and then they'd kiss. It was a perfect plan. _Too_ perfect.

A flying warship equipped with deadly weapons was not taken lightly by Terminus. In fact, as far as Percy could tell, Terminus was as fuming as you _can_ be when you're just a head. He started screaming Latin curses at someone in the boat until they seemed to strike a deal. A rope ladder was lowered down the side of the boat and a head poked body started to climb down. The Romans and Percy marched towards the ship and waited for Reyna's command. She held up her palm. "Wait." She commanded. The boy on the ladder turned around, to reveal a face Percy had never seen. But apparently the Romans knew him, because a sigh of recognition spread through the cohorts like a disease. Then next to him, Hazel breathed out a name, and the puzzle pieces clicked into place.

Jason was on the rope talking to the Roman army. Annabeth knew he was their one hope, and if she left the place she was hiding with the rest of the Argonauts, they might ruin their chances of peace. Still, Annabeth desperately wanted to leave the space under the deck. Even though she couldn't carry out her plan anymore (The idea that they were floating kind of ruined the walking up to Percy and kissing part), she had to see Percy. Her ADHD was acting up, and that made waiting even harder then it already was. So after about 30 more seconds, Annabeth whispered to Piper and Leo, "He must be done by now, he's been up there for a while.". Piper checked her watch. "It's been 5 minutes, Annabeth, he told us to wait…",. Piper never finished her sentence. Annabeth pulled the trapdoor open and stepped into the sunlight.

The first thing Percy heard after Annabeth popped up out of the ship was, " They're hiding more Greeks! We must attack!" a certain blonde-haired descendent of Apollo yelped. "Octavian!" Reyna yelled, "Explain yourself". " Obviously," Octavian started," Jason was hiding Greeks to attack us in our slumber. "They _cannot_ be trusted" At this point, Percy was furious. They were accusing his girlfriend and all his friends from Camp Half-Blood of trying to destroy Camp Jupiter. Enough was enough! " You all trust me, right?" He yelled to the cohorts. A collection of yeses erupted from the crowd, along with some no's from were Octavian was standing. "If I didn't trust them," he began, "Do you think I'd do _this_?" Percy walked up to the boat, lifted himself up on to the deck, grasped Annabeth's hand, and kissed her. He collided with her light lips, and delved into a kissed full of passion and beauty, a kiss they had both waited 8 months for ,then pulled her into a tight hug. They stood that way for about 30 seconds, just kissing on the deck of the Argo 2, while Romans and Greeks alike wolf-whistled and hollered. When they pulled apart, the kiss lingered on his lips, along with the taste of Annabeth's strawberry lip-gloss. "That was nice", Annabeth whispered. She didn't have time to say anything after that. He grabbed her shirt, and pulled her into another kiss. They stood like that until their lips ached, but to Percy, it was all worth it. He was back where he belonged. With Annabeth.

**So there it is. My first fanfic! It was hard to write, especially the Percy's POV, because I'm a girl. So if that didn't seem good it's ok. I personally was also not a fan of the second paragraph so please don't be mean about it . Please review nicely or give constructive critiscim. Flames are just ! **


	2. Jason & Reyna

**Okay, so I've decided to do a series of one-shots, all about reunions. This chapter will start Jeyna, but end Jasper. Sorry Jeyna fans, but I'm a strong supporter of Piper/Jason. It's not like I don't like Jeyna too, but I like Jasper more. Also, thanks Pairingslover for my first review **_**ever**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or the Hunger Games quote I hid in here. **

From the second Jason got of the ship and onto the ladder, all eyes were on him. Sure, every person looking at him was holding a deadly weapon poised to strike his heart, but they _were_ listening. " I think you all know who I am." he said. " Jason Grace", Reyna responded sharply. "You have some nerve to be here. We will listen to you, for I know we must unite, but I'm warning you, if you say_ one_ wrong word, I will have my dogs rip your throat out. _Understand_?" Jason nodded, " Yes Praetor", he responded. Jason thought he saw a glimpse of a quick, smile at his remark, but then it was gone. Still, that small, isolated, smile, opened a floodgate of memories

Half of Reyna wanted to walk up to Jason, pull him of the ladder, kiss him until someone pulled them apart, then kiss him again. The _other_ half was thinking of some pretty nasty words she could use to describe him. Reyna would prefer to be _all_ second half, full of nothing but loathing for Jason Grace. She wanted to hate him, she really did. He had left Camp Jupiter in their time of greatest need, and in Rome, that was considered treason. She couldn't believe that she even thought of kissing a traitor. She wanted to frget him, tothrow him out of her mind. But in her mind, she could never truly forget Jason Grace. He was just in to many memories.

Reyna had been sitting in the Principa, about a week after the Battle with the Titans. Her arm was in a sling and she had a black eye, but she still looked stunning. "Hey", Jason muttered to her as he sat down. "Hey", she said, looking up. They sat in silence for a while until Jason bluntly asked, "What we do now?" Reyna looked at him strangely. " What do you mean?" "Well," Jason began, "We spent most of our lives training for that battle, and so did the rest of the camp, and now we have nothing to train for. So I'm saying, what do we do now?" Jason waited a few seconds while Reyna thought out her answer. "Well" she started. " Well what?" Jason asked. "You do what I tell you to do, and no one gets hurt." Jason smiled at Reyna's attempt at a joke, then bowed stiffly, " Yes Praetor" he responded. Then he leaned gently brushed his lips with Reyna's and casually sauntered out of the room.

Jason was snapped back to reality when he heard a shrill, girlish, scream proclaim, " They're hiding more Greeks! We must attack!" Octavian squealed. "Octavian!" Reyna yelled, "Explain yourself". " Obviously," Octavian started, "Jason was hiding Greeks to attack us in our slumber. They _cannot_ be trusted" Jason wasn't _hiding _Greeks, they were hiding themselves. Although he _had _put Piper, Leo, and Annabeth in the cargo hold, and told them to stay…Oh no. Jason quickly spun around just in time to see Annabeth pull Piper and Leo out of the trap door on the deck. He put his face in his hands. Something, _anything,_ was about to go wrong. Suddenly, from about the middle of the crowd, a boy with black hair and sea green eyes, who could only be Percy Jackson spoke up. But Jason didn't hear him. He was to busy staring at what he was wearing. Flowing behind Percy was a purple Praetor's cape. _His_ cape.

Reyna squinted; locating Jason from Scipio was harder then it looked. As far as she could she, some girl was holding his hand. She'd deal with that that later. She had to pay attention to flying her Pegasus. She had jumped onto Skippy and started flying up after the flashback, so no one could see her cry. Because if there is one thing a Praetor of Rome _never_ does, it's cry. That flashback changed all of that. Jason hadn't talked to her at all after that. When he disappeared 3 weeks later, she had originally thought it was because he never wanted to see her again. She had been mad then. Now that she knew why he left, she was infuriated! But not at _him_. At _her._ Juno. She had taken Jason away from her and now, when she finally forgave him, when she finally decided she'd rather march up to him and kiss him then call him nasty swear words, Octavian's rant about Greeks trying to kill them was preventing her from kissing him silly. Now that Reyna thought about it, she was infuriated with Octavian too. Actually, she was infuriated with a lot of people right now. Starting with the girl who had grabbed Jason's hand and was now kissing him in the same way _she_ had imagined kissing him.

Piper had kissed Jason only seconds after Percy pulled Annabeth in for their second kiss. Piper had pulled him in so quickly, he had no time to respond, but still, he liked it. It felt nothing like his kiss with Reyna, in a good way, of course. Unlike that kiss, which had been soft and quick, this kiss was heartfelt and passionate, and Jason liked it better in more ways then one. It hadn't felt awkward at all; his kiss with Reyna felt so strange, he had stay away from her for weeks. This kiss came from his soul and made him feel powerful, and strong. His kiss with Reyna was a split second decision, and left him regretting it. His kiss with Piper left him hungering for more, and that kiss also helped him decide the winner of the battle he had been secretly fighting with himself for days. _Piper _was the girl he wanted to be with. Who knew an 8 month separation from his friends and family could help him find his soul mate?

**Not a fan of this chapter. I thought my paragraphs were kind of off-topic, and I didn't mention him trying to decide between Piper and Reyna until the end. Still I tried my best. Oh, and the 3****rd**** paragraph is 3****rd**** person. Reviews and constructive criticism help me improve! Byes! **


End file.
